The Tides That Bind
by thoughtsinside
Summary: I feel very eh about this. I wrote it for Britsy who is my Climogen shipping soulmate. We both think about what their family situation would be like in the future and their sex so that's why this is even a thing. With the official Climogen friendship formed, we've both been super happy. There's not much Degrassi femslash around so hopefully you'll enjoy that aspect as well! :)


It was the beginning of summer, about five days away from being July when Clare stumbled in just after six. Traffic had been considerably better since most universities had gotten out but the new hurdle that was proving to be just as irritating was the sun glare. It was horrible, a beautiful sight as it descended, but still horrible.

Imogen stood at the kitchen counter as she finished up their dinner. It was fajita night, a family favorite. As she moved the frying pan off the hot burner she saw Clare's car pulling into the driveway.

"Mommy's home," she said with a huge grin as she turned around to she and Clare's two toddlers who sat respectfully as they waited for their own meals.

She watched through the windows and noticed how flustered Clare was as she got her things. It was muggy out, a little more humid than Toronto is usually used to experiencing but rain was in forecast later that evening.

"Here here, my little ones. We've got some chicken and peas for your little tummies!"

The Degrassi alums had a daughter and a son. The son, named Aaron, was four and a little ball of energy like Imogen. He looked like her, too, with brown hair, an olive completion, and the most perfectly almond shaped brown eyes that anyone had probably ever seen. It made sense that he looked most like Imogen for it was she who had carried him and it was obvious after he was born. Her DNA had proved to be the winner in that round of fertility treatments. Their daughter whose name was Lena looked like a combination of she and Clare, with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She was sweet, almost angelic for a teething toddler in her 'terrible two's'. Both children had been the most perfect make-up of each woman and it was almost always visible how perfectly they all fit together.

Imogen sat in front of the little pair, making sure that neither decided to begin a food fight mere moments before their other mother walked through the door. Lena gnawed at her chicken as Imogen helped scoop up her peas.

"Does that feel good for your teeth?" She asked, knowing that it probably did.

Aaron had already made a lot of headway with his plate as Clare walked through the back door. His arms expanded as she placed her briefcase and purse on the window seat by their bay window and hung up her car keys.

"Mommy!"

Lena quickly noticed Aaron's movements and tried to peak her face around Imogen's.

"Finish your bite," Imogen said as she motioned for Lena to swallow. "Mommy will come sit."

It was moments like this that made Clare appreciate the life she had built with Imogen. They both had jobs they enjoyed, lived in a house that they nurtured together, and had children that smiled so big it could make your heart burst when you walked through the door.

Clare sat beside Imogen and kissed her cheek, "hi, my little ones. What are we having tonight? Oh! Some chicken and peas, how yummy!"

Imogen let Clare take over and removed herself so that she could set up their plates.

"Do you want Cholula for you fajita?" The brunette asked, using a pretty spot on accent.

"Yes please!" Quickly Clare's mood went from agitated to happy and relaxed. Her children often brought that out of her.

As she helped finish up with Aaron and Lena, Imogen placed she and Clare's plates down and moved back to them.

"Up," she said as she waited for Lena's arms to raise so that she could lift her. "Do you mind-" she began before losing her ability to speak as Lena accidentally grabbed her overalls and tugged her forward.

"Plates are moved, I've got Aaron," Clare finished, laughing as she noticed Imogen losing her balance. She unhooked the lock to his seat and helped him step down. It wasn't long before he ran into the other room to get his last hour and a half of playtime.

"Thank you." Imogen replied, feeling grateful. She had officially started to feel a little tired now as she re-entered from their living room where she had set Lena up with a few of her own toys.

She plopped down onto her seat across from Clare, grabbing for the hot sauce so that she could get some nourishment in her.

"Tired?" Clare asked as she took a sip from her lemonade that Imogen had made earlier that day.

"A little. It's just starting to catch up with me. Did you know tonight's a full moon?"

"No. No, I did not."

"I did. Our kids rarely prove the whole myth of people acting crazier during one but just about every kid I came in contact with today definitely made me a believer."

Imogen had opened her own daycare which proved to be the perfect career for her. She got to do arts and crafts, play dress up, and act however silly she wanted to. Except for when she had to deal with the actualities of running a business. She did some various photography on the side, taking jobs here and there to give herself space from dealing with little kids almost every single day. It was rare that people simply fell into something that fit them so perfectly, and for Imogen, she had fallen into one love, her daycare, which then gave her the option to expand on her second love, which was photography.

"Add in this muggy weather we've been having and let's just say I'm looking forward to throwing this fajita back and taking a nice cool shower."

Clare chuckled as she watched Imogen "throw back" her dinner, delicately wiping the sides of her mouth afterwards.

"Go shower, I'll clean this up and get the kids ready for bed," the younger spouse said as she kissed Imogen's hand. "Thank you for dinner."

"You are quite welcome, my dear. I won't take long. Aaron's been a little finicky today but my guess is that'll he'll be pretty easy for you." Imogen placed emphasis on the you, knowing that Clare would feel better about spending so much time away from the kids. It had been a sore spot for her since she went back to work after having Lena.

She smiled sweetly and began to clear the table, listening as Imogen passed through their living room and made her way up the stairs.

It didn't take her long to shower. Imogen only needed a few minutes alone in her day to maintain a balanced mind. Working with kids could often turn it to mush or make her more frustrated than her natural being. As she came out of the bathroom, Clare had already began to change out of what she had worn to work.

"It amazes me that you can stay in a bra that long," Imogen mentioned as she put a comfy Columbia t-shirt on.

"It amazes me, too. I hate them."

She and Clare laughed. They had spent countless times talking about their hatred for the "over the shoulder boulder holders" and their lack of a good design. At the end of the day though, unless she had truly had a horrible day, Clare kept her work clothes on until she was officially done with her day.

Imogen finished drying her hair before going to do her final tuck-in and goodnights. Lena had already started to drift off but Aaron remained awake with one of his action figures in his hands.

"Want to hand that over, little man?" She asked as she pulled his sheets up and under his arms.

"No thank you."

"He's too pointy to sleep with. How about your Thomas the tank engine stuffy?"

"No thank you."

The petite brunette cocked her head to the side, eyebrows raising in disapproval. She could appreciate his politeness but wasn't quite in the mood to negotiate.

"Aaron, you could break him if you don't let him sit with his friends on your boat over there," Imogen lied as she gestured to his rescue boat that held his other figurines. Aaron was still too small to break the toy, but she knew that it would probably be the best route to take for better results.

Almost immediately Aaron handed it over, "I'll take Percy, please."

"Here you go."

Percy was Thomas' green colored train friend and Aaron loved green. Although the green had started to fade from the wear and tear of being taken everywhere and slept with almost every night.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you more, my sweet boy. Get good sleep."

Quietly Imogen turned on his nightlight and left the door creaked open a bit, just as she had done every night since he was a baby. They say that when you carry a child they become like a piece of you outside of yourself and Imogen felt that so strongly with Aaron. She was always able to sense something about him even before it happened. The use of a baby monitor had been pointless because within a minute of ever needing it, she would be by his side. The same went for Lena as well. Imogen was a natural, even more so than Clare who had been the one to finally convince them to give the whole parenthood thing a real try.

As she came back to she and Clare's room she saw Clare applying her nightly lotions. The smell of vanilla cupcakes filled the air.

"I think if you ever change lotions that I'll miss this smell too much," she said as she crawled across their bed to the side that Clare was on, kissing her neck so that she'd know to finish up.

"I'm surprised you have any energy," Clare giggled, twisting the cap back onto the bottle she had been using.

"It's the shower. It gave me a reboot."

"Ah, I see."

Imogen again followed Clare as she bent down to put all of her side table things back in their appropriate drawers, her lips patiently waiting to whisper what thoughts had gotten her through the day.

"I can guess what kind of mood _you're_ in tonight," Clare said as she shifted herself to face her wife.

"Can you?" Imogen asked, bringing Clare's legs back up onto the bed so that she could straddle them.

Both women brought their faces together as Imogen tangled her fingers in Clare's curls. Their kiss was deep, and after what was apparently a long day for both of them, they sighed contently as it ended.

Imogen began to kiss Clare's neck and slowly pull off her shirt, revealing that she still had on one of Imogen's favorite brassieres.

"This is still on?" She asked as she got off of Clare's legs and motioned for her to lay on her stomach.

"Here," her fingers began to trace down the milky skin of the younger woman as she followed Imogen's suggestion, "let me get that for you."

Clare turned over as Imogen stopped at the clasp and snapped it in one fluid motion, causing more laughter to fill their room.

Imogen removed the lace all together and tossed it into their closet. Her hands then moved back underneath to grasp at the perfectly supple breasts she had spent years admiring, teasing the nipples with a few tugs and pinches as she laid chest to back on Clare.

Clare instantaneously let her lower region rise from the bed into Imogen's hips, a few hums falling silent into their pillows.

"Don't forget... Don't forget the-" Clare's words were cut short as she felt Imogen's hands touching her beneath her underwear.

Imogen stopped to remove her own shirt, her hand moving back to where it had been as she brought her lips to Clare's ears.

"I want to use something tonight. Our special something."

Clare swallowed hard, "yes."

"Stay like this."

Quickly Imogen got up and locked their door, knowing that Clare wouldn't have it in her to mention it again. Since Aaron had begun to walk he had already walked in at the wrong time and luckily he was still young enough to not know what he had been looking at.

After going to their closet and pulling down their box full of specialty items, Imogen pulled out two things that she knew would give them a great night. A lot of times they only used a vibrator for more sensations than their own talents, but tonight was different. Both of them needed a little extra.

Imogen stood back on Clare's side of the bed, lighting a single candle on the nightstand and moving it across the room to a dresser. They had found that no light was okay, all lights on was a no-go, but dim lighting gave them enough to see what they wanted while also keeping a close romantic comfort.

Clare had already started touching herself as she waited and Imogen grinned as she tossed their toys beside her.

"Stop," Imogen commanded, moving Clare's hand away from her so that she could pull off her panties all together.

"There. Better access."

The dirty blonde began to rub at herself again causing Imogen's center to grow warm.

Imogen slipped the holster to their strap-on over her legs and thighs, twisting in the dildo until she heard the click. Again she moved Clare's hand and let her mouth suck at her until she watched the other woman fall forward.

Now that Clare was basically limp, Imogen tugged at her legs to pull her back more towards the center of their bed. She let her one hand fall to the curve of her back, nails scratching gently against her skin. Slowly she lowered herself and stuck her tongue inside of Clare, pushing it down as she drug it in and out. Gaging from the sounds her wife emitted, Imogen knew Clare was more than ready for more.

"Oh God, Imogen," she moaned, gripping at the blankets spread around her as she felt the ribbed toy enter her. She was already pulsing enough that she met Imogen's thrusts faster than the speed they originally were going.

Imogen's hands held onto Clare's hips as she moved in and out. She watched as Clare's ass bounced with each meeting of their bodies. It was one of the brunette's favorite things to see. She gripped and slapped a few times before pulling out and leaving Clare openly wanting more.

"Get over top of me," the smaller woman spoke forcefully, wanting to get her own pleasure fully in motion by watching Clare come.

Weakly the younger woman got herself up after being on all fours, her legs then straddling Imogen's hips, Clare's breasts dangling down within reach. She held onto their headboard as both of them moved up more.

Imogen had started to take off the strap-on but stopped as she watched Clare slide the straps down her body. She removed them and took the dildo out, handing it back to Imogen.

Her fingers traced the inside of Imogen's thighs and she brought herself back up far enough so that Imogen was within reach to grab at her.

"Let's help you," Clare said with a smirk, her voice dripping with a huskiness that only came out in times like these.

She let her middle finger slid into Imogen's core, pumping slowly as she added another finger.

Imogen began to push herself onto Clare's hands, her head turning to the side so that she could bite at something. As her blue eyes connected with the brunette's brown ones, she watched for Imogen's grabby hands. Within a moment she saw them and brought herself fully back, removing her fingers and placing her breasts almost directly into Imogen's mouth.

"Your worse than our kids with these," she whimpered, feeling Imogen's biting and sucking.

Imogen let her hands roam down Clare's backside, stopping on her ass momentarily before reaching for the dildo. She let Clare fall from her mouth as she began to pump the toy hard into her center.

She listened as Clare's breathing thinned almost completely before turning on the vibrator element. Instantly Clare grew louder and Imogen could tell she was somewhat close.

"Come here," Imogen said as she pulled Clare down onto her, her lips sucking at every bit of skin she could get at.

They rocked back and forth as Imogen pumped into Clare, her whimpers and profanities growing more frequent. As she felt Clare shoving herself onto the dildo, Imogen pulled it out and stuck it between the porcelains skinned beauty's legs, letting it vibrate directly on her clit.

Their bodies continued to move together as Clare gripped at Imogen's hips for support as she pressed herself harder into the vibrations. Her body began to slow down as she grew weak from the rising explosion in her abdomen.

Quickly Imogen turned her over so that she would be on her back. She moved down lower and tried her best to continue with the vibrator, moving it in and out of Clare as she sucked and licked at her.

"Imogen. Imogen, I'm-I'm coming." Her entire body began to shake as she felt the electrifying sensations flow through her.

Imogen removed the dildo and sucked at Clare's core, feeling her pulse growing harder and tighter. She let her fingers grip at the woman's breasts which finally sent Clare over, the come slowly flowing forward until Imogen was able to taste it. She stayed there, lapping and sucking at it until Clare stopped moving herself on Imogen. Her chest rose and fell heavily a few times before she reached to pull Imogen closer, kissing her passionately as she began to move them back to the center of the bed.

Clare quickly put the straps back over her own legs and connected the device again, adjusting the straps to better fit her form. She watched as Imogen had done exactly as she had earlier and began to touch herself.

"No, no," she whispered, lifting Imogen's one leg and putting it over her own so that they would be on their side.

She used Imogen's own wetness to prepare the dildo, slipping it in slowly and deeply. Imogen released a guttural sound as Clare continued her movements and rubbed at her gently. She turned herself into the blanket and scratched at it as the filling feeling was almost too much to take.

Clare turned the vibrating feature on as pulled Imogen more on top of her, their bodies each laying flat. She held onto the brunette's legs and pulled into her, knowing that that's how she would hit Imogen's deepest point. As they moved fast Imogen began to moan, completely unguarded.

There wasn't any time to even breathe as Clare watched Imogen's arms start to fly in search of something, her back arching as she shoved herself down onto the toy. She came loudly but was quickly silenced by Clare's mouth.

Before long she was on top of the younger woman, their bodies rocking back and forth as Clare touched her wife, wanting her to come twice or as many times as possible. She pushed Imogen off and made her turn around, face into the pillow because Clare knew what she wanted from Imogen and it would only resort in an even louder victory than before.

With the brunette's ass in her face, Clare put her mouth directly where Imogen needed it. She licked and sucked at the woman's clit which she knew would bring Imogen close to the edge, her tongue delving as deep as if could go. Clare didn't stop that until she felt Imogen starting to struggle. She then laid beneath her wife and brought her down onto her mouth. Imogen remained hunched over into the pillows as she began to moan.

"Clare, I... Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Clare kept at it diligently, waiting for Imogen to lose herself again.

Finally the brunette's legs began to shake and she totally lost her ability to hold herself up. As she pressed into Clare's mouth, grinding as hard as her stamina would let her, she came hard and kept moving until she felt Clare lapping at her accomplishment. Imogen was basically panting as Clare moved her to the side, her arm still around her tiny hips as their legs tangled together. They kissed with a lingering fervor for a few more minutes before Imogen finally spoke.

"God, I needed that." Her breathing was still normalizing as she kissed Clare's neck. "Thank you."

The younger woman laughed, "You started it. Got our toys out and everything. If anything, I should thank you a few more times."

Imogen smiled as her fingers traced along Clare's skin. "We could go all night. Tomorrow's the weekend," she teased.

"Give me that tomorrow. You've temporarily weakened me and I need to recuperate."

"Fine," the brunette said as she turned Clare's face to meet hers, their eyes both alive with a satisfied sparkle. "But tomorrow... We go until we can't anymore. Got it, Edwards?"

"Oh honey, I am _all_ yours."


End file.
